


Stolen Kisses

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Canon Compliant, Deception, F/M, non-otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Her distractions aren't all they're cut out to be.





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So let's be honest, I'm not a fan of the Evil Queen/Rumple dynamic that came into play in season 6. Day Four of the 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge is a n-OTP. So that's where this came from. I'm not sure I even know where this came from. 
> 
> Thank you to xxDustNight88 for the quick beta work and I'm sorry that you don't like this pairing and I made you read it. I love you <3
> 
> Title: Stolen Kisses  
> Pairing: Mr. Gold/Evil Queen  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: Her distractions aren't all they're cut out to be.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it! Drop a review to let me know! <3
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

The creak of the floorboards drew his concentration away from his book. There was someone in his shop even though he had closed for the day. He had a sneaking suspicion as to who it was, but in Storybrooke, one could never be certain.

Sighing, he pushed away from the table he was sitting at, rising from the chair to walk into the shop. He shook his head when he saw her walking around the shop as though she owned the place.

"What exactly do you think you're doing in my shop?" he grumbled, leaning up against the door frame leading to his back room.

She tossed her head back as she cackled momentarily to herself. Spinning on her heels, she turned to face him with a small grin upon her face. "Can't an old student come visit her  _favorite_ teacher?" she cooed, walking across the room toward him and placing a gentle hand on chest.

Gold brushed her hand away and walked past her, shaking his head. "No one comes to see me without a deal in mind, dearie. So I will ask again, what exactly do you think you are doing in my shop?"

"I need your help," she huffed, following after him as he moved around the shop.

"What for?" Gold replied, turning slowly to meet her eyes.

Her eyes met his and they searched for some semblance of the man who had taught her everything she knew about her powers. She had always felt a deeper connection with the man than what was visible on the surface. Part of her heart would always belong to this man.

Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and pressed her lips into his. For a brief moment, he made no effort to return her affections. Although, after a few moments, his lips parted against hers allowing her to deepen the kiss for a few seconds before he pulled away.

Inhaling deeply, the Evil Queen closed her eyes and took a step back away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. Something didn't feel right, but she wasn't sure what.

"I - I," she stuttered, "I have to go."

Quickly, she made her way across the shop toward the door. A chill ran down her spine as she heard his voice calling to hear on her way out the door.

"I take it you have stolen whatever it was you wanted," he huffed. "Like mother, like daughter. Your distractions have gotten worse over the years, dearie."


End file.
